War of human protection
by hollysdragons318
Summary: The human population was almost wiped out by the demens and thier unit weapons, The humans have built an orginiztion to stop or protect man kind. Will the new revition svae them or will finding a person for each unit destroy man kind. What happens if the Dark lord comes and summons all his men will they be ready in time to stop, or are they doomed to die at the hand of the devil.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: I own little in this story this really is my own thoughts after I watched a movies but I can't remember most of it so bear with me. If you recognize the story or movie please tell me so I can watch it again.**

**Yoshi: Okay you just babbled out there **

**Me: I know * plays "After Hours" by Nox Arcana***

**Sam: * Freezes as the music plays***

**Yoshi: What in the world is wrong with you?**

**Me: …. Nothing**

**Yoshi:* Shaking his head* as she said before most of this plot she doesn't own it is in fact a mixture of different movies and manga. If there is something you recognized let us know. Also please read soul finder and do the poll. We need more people to make a vote. **

I really hate the E. R. I seem to always fall asleep during the drills and end up stuck in here, though this time it is a whole different story.

Flash back

"Are you ready for the test?" Yoshi sighed in to the com

Nodding while in the unit I had a thought," Why is that I am always testing the unites when we save a new one"

There were three tests first was movement, second were weapons, and third is to test aim. I didn't get to aim. The first test Movement was fast the course easy, but the weapon test is where it happened.

"Sam, pull out the number 7-5 gun and fire." Yoshi ordered

I activated the code sequence, and waited for the office to give to okay. The came out, but only haft way. I heard the count down. The com. Was still on I could hear them cursing as they tried to defuse the code and lunch the escape pod. The hatch wouldn't open. Five seconds in and they started to fill the room with red Nitrogen, unlike white it won't kill or freeze instantly but it will if it's not remove one hour after contamination.

Bang the gun fired, the nerves were still connected I felt pain. Screaming I became hardly conscious. That when I saw her. Her skin a pure white, her clothes were white as well. Bending down she relished the hatch. By now the liquid had filled most of the room, yet she wasn't wearing the mask. Holding my breath I saw her put the helmet on me. She pushed me to the surface before sinking back down into unite. She slipped in side and closed the hatch. There was a bright flash and the total silence. Last thing I remember was the see the hatch opened and the gown that was stained in blood.

Yoshi's Pov\ Flash back

I laid there next to my daughter watching her movements. She was damaged badly by the time we got out. Even though we got her clean she was still too cold. The shock had given her a fever. Even so we looked for the girl that was in the room. I still can't believe it happened.

Flash Back:

"Yoshi, I'm ready for the test." Sam sighed

Smiling, but with plainly I stated," Ahhh, yes. Well, then shouldn't we be starting."

We checked to make sure that the liquids were ready and unite didn't reject her. The gun was the trigger.

"Yoshi," One of the S.I. team said," The guns manual drive has been shut down it's in automatic count down."

I shouted out for her to pull the gun out, however it wouldn't budge. Cursing the damn luck I started the call for flood water. The S.I.s tried to manually lunch the pod, but it wouldn't budge.

"Set up two E.R bed once I go out," I shouted.

The door wouldn't open. Rotating the cameras we saw an all-white girl. She turned and smiled tilting her head to the right. She sat on a chair that was propped up on the door. Then I heard a loud bang, the gun had fired. Turning from the girl after she ran and grabbed the helmet, I saw the area of hit and that her heart rate had dropped. It was code red. On the other monitor I saw the whole testing room. The white girl dropped down in the liquid from the panel in the roof. She had only one helmet. The door finally opened running I grabbed my gear and entered the liquid. Swimming down I watched her pull open the door and slipped her helmet. Grabbed Sam as soon as I could, she was barely alive. As I turned my back I saw the flash of light, the girl was gone. I could see a red cloak, but I didn't see the blood or any other expiations. I finally got her to the E.R she has been asleep for Seven days now.

Sam's Pov

I opened my eyes at the end of the dream, she had visit asking if I could walk or not. Her eyes were sad, but it was nice to see her. My father was asleep, probably been there scene I came here knowng him he hasn't eat or drink anything as well.

Sighing I pushed up from the bed," You could have at least brought me pudding,"

He looked up his face pale white he's mouth was twitching and then well he laughed( a/n the reason he laughed is because one she had bad bed head and two they play this game all the time when she wakes up.) He stood up and hugged me I could feel his wet shirt. He was crying because I hadn't waken up, and he is at the moment crying for joy.

Weeks went by the old unite was never used on me again, which is why I had a new goal and a new unite. The name of the new one was 01 or just 1, but even though I tried not to think about it I still wonder if she died or maybe the person who saved me was my father and I just hallucinated. Still I continued my studies and kept an ever watchful eye on the old one.

Linda's Pov

It still hurts to breath, but the back fire is fixed. They really need to analyses old or even new equipment not everything relies on technical calculations. It took some time, but I could move again without facing the burning pains. Standing up I faded through the unit till I rest on its right shoulder.

Sighing I announced into the thin air," Problem solved, the unit had a breaker which responded in locking down the weapon system, but the unit use movement and thought from the user. In fact it is even designed with a personality. It can chose and reject the owner simply by freezing or allowing movement. I the silly thing likes me probably because I fixed it."

Opening the hatch I climbed in, the unit hummed to life; reliving it from the valves I used simple yet complex movements and thoughts to test it out. It was having fun dicing around, it was even more delighted when it was allowed to summon a sword, or really it was two.

The door opened three men walked in.

The first one said," The valves were removed and the unit was turned on."

The second man who I recognized said," The computer must be fried the stupid thing is still where we left it,"

The third man agreed and stated" hey don't forget we have a new student coming she will try to use the old thing."

Yoshi (finally remembering his name) said," Yes I know, her name is Lisa right,"

The third man nodded, all three of them left the room. I still sat there in the dark of the room, trying to keep from going berserk. The door opened again, but too lost in my thoughts I didn't hear her approach.

The girls voice rang out in my ears," I knew that you were still living,"

I jumped only to recognize that it was the human girl that I saved.

"Yes, I know that you thought I was dead, it's glad to see you walking. Which means the answer to my question was yes."

She blushed," So you really did ask me that"

I just nodded, turning a way I jumped on to the units shoulder. I have class tomorrow I must get going.

**Me: Okay that chapter is done**

**Linda: *Blinking and confused* Why didn't you tell the people that I am an elf.**

**Me: You didn't ask to be and elf in this story so you're not.**

**Linda: *Throws books at Me.* It should be mandatory not secondary, I am a Finnay elf.**

**Me*Rolls Eyes***

**Sam: * Walks in with cookies.* Hey you people out of the story Review and rate stop just reading I need Your input so I can finish more chapters, also please Read Hide and Seek.**

**Me:* Picks up where left off.* and do the poll so that I can get to chapter two, no seriously it must be funny.**

**Yoshi:*hovers in to room.* Me want cookies.**

**Every one burst out laughing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:

Sam POV

"Damn I'm going to be late" I shouted as I got ready.

We are getting a new student, her name is Linda she's the top of the class. I get to monitor her skills with the unit and she will also try the old boy. I just hope it work for her, I have worked on it but can't figure out the problem. Looking at the clock I saw that it was 10: 30.

Cursing I ran out the door still eating my toast. I turned around the corner that lead to the meeting area and ran right in to Yoshi.

"Oh, there you are we were wondering if you were going to show up." He chuckled," Well here's the new be so have fun."

The girl step forward and I recognized her; the only difference was her ears were human like.

She bowed and said," I am pleased to be working with you."

I my head I heard her say," If you make a seen I will wipe you memory and his got it."

I nodded guiding I taught her the basic controls and by lunch she knew all she could without being in the system. Yoshi chatted with her as if he was his best friend. I was kind of jealous, but he does that to everyone. After lunch we walk to the control system this is where she got the debriefing on her assailment.

Yoshi opened the com system and said," Control to Zero do you read?"

It buzzed for a few minutes before she answered," Control Zero reads well sir, permission to train sir."

He said in reply," Granted."

Linda's POV

Everything went smoothly up till the gun part, but I had my clone working on that in five minutes their system will find the code.

Yoshi Pov

"Sir" Said one of the men, "The system is being hacked the code its leave 87 sir."

Yoshi," What in the blue blazes."

I knew only one man a dead man that could do such a thing. The code came from a user name called Revival the name of the person was his name. Luke Snider my older brother who died in war of 1292. The light went out and in the center of the room a 3D model of unit Zero appeared next to it was Linda the current user.

The inter com went on and Linda's voice rang through clear. She said:

"My fellow humans, you have now notice the change in the information and the room its self. To my understanding you only use math and Tec for your units, however this and many of the unused ones run differently it uses the humans or users thought to change it form. The units themself have a personality it choses who it shall work for, Zero is mine and One is Sam's. The unit won't move if it doesn't like the rider. You only have three who work you must find the others to win this blood war. Now I will show you their true power."

The lights came on we could clearly see what she does, both threw the modal and the glass. The unit moved faster than it did earlier as well as its weapons changed depending on the automatic challenges. It was 10:00 am the next day when she came back into the room, her outfit changed too instead of white it was red. She came in with a smug face. I was going to yell at her before she turned and hugged Sam.

Linda commented," That was fun, you want to try with yours you'll feel ten feet taller."

Sam laughed and replied," Sure what harm can there be."

I smiled this is the first time she has had a real friend. Sam turned and gave me the please look.

"Okay," I said rubbing my neck," Just on round before lunch okay."

Sam shouted, "Yes," and high-five Linda

SAM

I can't believe how good the new unit feels, I can move wicked fast and have stronger weapon array. I mean come on it can't be any better. The unit's colors are blue and green my suite a solid blue, I could move inside of the unit and what I think it does. A few hours later and the lunch bell went off. Rats, was all I could think of. Leaping out of the unit I looked for Linda, she was standing high in the center holding a plate of food with a fizzy soda.

"Hey, what you got there." I said laughing as her face fell in a confuse look.

She replied, "I don't know; I think it's some kind of burger. Yoshi said it's the best so I am giving it a try."

I laughed and said," Well, I hope you like it. I go to get mine so stay there."

Running to the door I heard the clatter of as the tray fell. It wasn't from the hall, but behind me. Turning around I saw Linda collapsed on the floor. Her head was cracked open from the fall and was bleeding. Running over I check to see if she was dead. She wasn't which calmed my nerves.

Reaching for my phone I call the medical team. They are three floors down and one hundred room to the right from the elevator, eating lunch. I picked her up and raised her head so to slow the blood lost. Her hand grabbed my shirt.

She murmured painfully," _Please, run….."_

I couldn't understand the rest her head fell back on to my chest and her hand released my shirt. Soon the medical team came rushing in Yoshi right behind them. He ordered another stretcher because I had blood on me, but I told him that it wasn't mine and that I am okay, he seem to understand. WE followed behind the team as they rushed her to the E.R., but we were called into battle before we knew her condition and I'm not allowed in the E.R. if Yoshi's not present. Cursing my luck I went to my room on the twelfth floor. I didn't know her condition till three hours later, she had Died from shock.


End file.
